Kiss and Tell
by Arialene
Summary: {Complete} One-shot, Modern/Alternate AU. A little mis-communication between close friends leads to a little brooding, moping and misunderstanding later on when some Friday night plans get interrupted between Jack and Elsa. However, based on the outcome, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to have afterall...


_Another prompt idea that bit me and I ran with it._

_Prompt: Muse A and Muse B have been friends for years. Somewhere along the line, they added the 'friends with benefits' clause, vowing that it would mean nothing to either of them beyond just sex. But when Muse A starts seeing someone, Muse B get's jealous and they realize there might be something more between them than they thought._

_Enjoy! Love, Aria_

* * *

Jack hummed along to the music playing aloud from his phone as he ran a towel over his hair, glancing at the time before flipping up the sink handle to turn on the water and wetting his toothbrush.

Friday night, the best night of the week. Sure it was the end of the workweek and all of that, but he had something else to look forward to, spending the night with Elsa. Every Friday night for the last six months had been the same routine.

It had started off plainly enough, two old college friends hanging out on a Friday night, watching a movie while sharing a pizza and drinking beer; she'd shocked him with the beer bit. Her date had cancelled on her, at the last minute, and she'd come over to his place to mope a little. They lived in the same building, two doors apart from each other (but they called themselves neighbors anyways).

She hadn't been upset, more annoyed than anything; the guy had been asking her out for weeks before she relented and he cancelled with a fairly flimsy reason, she was pretty sure she'd heard another woman laughing on the phone. Jack didn't care, gladly letting her into his apartment, ordering an extra large pizza and pulling up the on demand listing on cable.

Halfway through the movie, and the beer, they were both laughing at how bad the writing of the film was and at the even worse acting.

"Seriously? This cost five bucks on On Demand?" she asked, grabbing the remote to pull up the information button. "This is terrible."

He laughed, setting his bottle down and sitting forward, reading the synopsis aloud.

""A wonderful action filled romance," are we watching the same movie?" he asked, turning to look at her.

She tilted her head back and laughed aloud, shaking her head. "I don't know. Maybe someone put the wrong movie on."

They watched for a few moments more, unable to turn away from the bad film playing before them before they both burst out laughing as the movie jumped badly from one scene to the next.

"God that is terrible editing," Jack said, taking another swig from his drink. "How do movies like this actually get made."

"Twilight got made."

"DON'T get me started on that, you know how I feel about that... that CRAP."

She laughed again, setting her own drink again.

"But Jack, I feel so sparkly," she said, running her hands across her chest and leaning towards him. "Aren't I the most beautiful thing ever, because I'm so sparkly."

He snorted, pushing her away as she laughed harder, turning her attention back to the movie as it cut badly again, this time from dramatic scene of the hero out in the rain to an intimate scene with the hero in bed with the girl.

Jack held his hand up, a sound of disgust coming from his throat. "Seriously? Did they take every bad movie cliche and go "We are going to make it that much worse?"?"

She shrugged, still grinning over her earlier joke. "At least he's giving her a good amount of attention," she said, tilting her head slightly.

Jack snorted. "Please, that guy has no idea what he is doing."

"And you would know, oh mighty love expert?"

"I do," he said loudly, using his hands for emphasis. "I don't date right now because I don't have time for, for fake women. I need a woman of substance. A real, good, honest woman."

Elsa stared at him, raising an eyebrow before reaching out to feel his forehead. "You okay?"

He scowled at her.

"No, I'm serious. Are you okay?"

"Okay! I'm broke," he said, holding up his hands. "I'm totally broke."

"Ah, and NOW the truth comes out," she said, grabbing her drink again.

"You can afford pizza and beer," she pointed out.

"And most girls want lobster and champagne," he countered.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, paused as she glanced at the movie and changed it to a look of disgust. "Okay, that just looks like a disgusting kiss."

Jack looked, tilting his head back and laughing. "Oh this guy is a terrible actor. What's his name, I need to look him up. Seriously, how can you kiss a girl that badly?"

"My earlier statement still stands," Elsa said in a sing-song voice, finishing off her drink.

Jack glanced over at her, quirking a brow. "That a challenge?"

"Well, I don't know if CHALLENGE is the right word, but you seem to claim to be some big know-it-all when it comes to wooing a woman," she said.

He paused, a slow grin coming over his features. "You are totally calling me out, that is a glove-dropping challenge."

She held up her hands. "Fine, fine, it's a challenge."

He set his beer down, threaded his fingers together and cracked his knuckles. She laughed.

"You're such a dork," she said, watching him.

"Oh no," he said, wagging a finger at her. "No more speaking. I have the floor now. You have initiated the ancient rite of challenge. Now, I get to prove myself."

She laughed harder, watching him still before covering her mouth with her hand, trying hard to calm her laugher.

He glanced over at her, studying her. She gave him a serious look, then tried for a sultry one.

"Stop it," he said, pushing at her leg. "Can't you just sit there, normal like?"

"What is normal?" she asked, glancing up, finger posed on the side of her cheek.

"Oh, don't give me that," he said, standing up slightly and moving close to her.

She moved her head down, trying to look serious again as he looked at her. She laughed again, softer this time. He moved his hand up, sliding along the curve of her jaw and his mouth descended on hers in a fluid movement.

And then he moved a little closer, his other arm coming to her waist as he deepened the kiss. She responded to him, her hands moving up his chest and then around his neck. More kissing, and more movement of limbs until he pulled back, both of them panting.

"You better say stop now," he cautioned, looking up at her. "Or else I won't."

She'd kissed him then. They hadn't stopped until long into that night, long after the terrible movie was finished and forgotten.

And now, six months or so later, he was getting ready for Friday night. This time it was her place, they alternated every other week. And whoever hosted, chose the movie while the other got the pizza and the beer. It worked out well he thought. He thought she thought so too. She'd certainly never complained.

He pulled a fresh shirt out of a drawer and pulled it on over his head, turning off the music on his phone before sliding it into his pocket.

Still humming to the song that had been playing, he grabbed his keys, pulled the cold pack of beer out of the fridge, spun around to hit the lights and was out the door.

Friday night, nothing better than spending it with his best friend.

He nodded and smiled at an older neighbor he passed in the hall, flipping through a few keys to the one for her door, fitting it into the lock and swinging it open. They'd had keys to each others places long before their Friday night meet-ups, in case of lock outs; he just used the key a lot more now.

"Elsa, I'm here," he said, sliding the beer onto the counter. "You want me to order the pizza now or wait a little bit? I'm good either way."

He heard movement in her bedroom and walked towards it, quirking a brow.

"Elsa, you okay?"

"Fine!" she said, appearing at the doorway with an unzipped sleeveless blue dress clutched to her chest. "Can you zip this up for me? Please?"

He walked over to her, brow furrowed and pulled the zipper up. "We going out and I didn't know? I can go put on something nicer," he said, giving her a wide grin.

She laughed, patting his shoulder. "Thanks. No, I'm going out though. I forgot to tell you, sorry."

"What? Going out? Since when? You can't go out, it's P.M.S. night!"

She snorted. "I should get offended that you call it that, but it's too amusing."

"Oh come it, it's the perfect name and you know it. Pizza, Movie, Sex. That's what Friday nights are! I can't have PMS nights without you!"

"Yes, I am a rather necessary part of the last bit," she said, threading a pair of earrings into her ears. "But, as I said, I'm going out."

"Wh-what, why?" he asked, sounding somewhat dejected. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier this week, as I said I forgot to tell you. I've been busy. Sorry about that. We can have movie night here next week," she replied, leaning forward to the mirror to check her makeup again.

Her phone buzzed beside him on her dresser.

"Check that for me, would you?"

He scowled, picking the phone up and read the text message aloud.

"Downstairs, waiting for you when you are ready. Kristoff. That's his name? Kristoff? Doesn't even come up to pick you up from your door, sounds like a GREAT guy that one."

She rolled her eyes, pulling at her dress to adjust it a little bit.

"Jack, you're almost sounding jealous."

"Am not."

She chuckled, slipping her feet into her heels and grabbed her clutch, taking her phone from him and slipping it inside.

"How do I look, and be honest," she said, smiling at him.

He glanced at her, still glowering. "Fine."

"Jack."

"Good, you look good."

"Thank you," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "Next week, I promise. See if someone else can watch a movie with you."

"It's still not P.M.S. night!" he called after her as she quickly clipped across to her door.

He scowled as he heard her laughter behind the shutting door. He stalked over to the door, pulling it open and hurried back down the hall to his own place, fumbling with his keys to open the door and hurrying to the window that overlooked the parking lot. He got there in time to see her opening the passenger side door and sliding into a white SUV, smiling at whomever was inside before pulling the door shut.

"Didn't even open the door for her," he muttered, pushing back from the window in disgust.

"You open the door for her!" he shouted at the SUV as he watched it pull away.

He stalked over to his couch, snatching up the remote and flopped down, thumbing on the TV and began to flip through the channels.

"What kind of a name is Kristoff anyways?" he muttered, glaring at a romantic comedy playing on one channel before flipping to the next. "Obviously doesn't know how to treat a lady."

He glanced at the time. "Two hours and she's going to be back, and it will have been the date from hell. Unless he takes her somewhere stupid, like Olive Garden. Then it's 90 minutes."

He found a show on tornadoes on one channel and watched it, glancing at the small clock at the bottom corner of the screen every few minutes.

"I bet it's Christopher, not Kristoff," he muttered, standing up to get himself something to eat after the show was over. No pizza tonight, he couldn't have one element of P.M.S. night without the others, it just wasn't right now. "Who names their kid Kristoff?"

He poured cereal into a bowl, dousing it with a large portion of the carton of milk and flopped back onto the couch, his feet coming up onto the coffee table as he watched the next show, another episode on tornadoes. He shoveled large spoonfuls of sugary cereal into his mouth, still glaring at commercials on the TV and making snide remarks about how fake the actors were.

A commercial for Olive Garden came on and he snorted, laughing and pointing with his spoon at the advert.

"I bet he totally took her there, poor Elsa," he said, fishing up the remaining bites of cereal.

The show on tornadoes ended, and he thumbed through the TV again to find the last minutes of Titanic playing on one channel. He groaned in disgust, changing the channel.

"I'll never let go Jack," he mimicked. "As you fucking let go. Bitch. THERE WAS ROOM FOR TWO ON THERE."

He set the empty bowl aside, still scowling as he flipped through more channels.

He heard a car door slam and jumped up off the couch, leaping onto the cushions and over it to go see if it was Elsa. It wasn't, as he watched a taxi cab pull away and an elderly couple make their way inside.

He turned back to the TV and the couch, settling back down to watch "Terminator 2". He supposed a movie wasn't out of the question, since it was her night to pick. He was going to pick next week, even though it was at her place. She owed him for not telling him about this. He could have made plans of his own! Maybe.

He vaulted over the couch twice more during the movie, twice more for no sign of Elsa.

He checked his phone often, refusing to text her to ready to dash out on his own if he needed to.

Two hours passed. Three hours passed. His movie ended and the shitty sequel, Terminator 3 started. He took up vigil by the window, watching for every car coming in and out of the parking lot now, half watching the movie while half watching the parking lot.

Four hours passed. Four and a half hours passed.

He was really getting worried now. What if something had actually happened to her?

The white SUV appeared just before the five hour mark, the passenger side door opening and Elsa's legs appearing before she slowly slid out. She turned and waved at the driver, causing Jack to scowl down at the scene below, before she closed the door and slowly began to walk inside, a big smile on her face.

She was smiling, she'd had fun.

A pang of something rang through him, jealousy? Was she right? Was he jealous?

He pondered this for a moment, looking back at the couch and down at his phone, that he had checked almost on the minute for any notification. He glanced back out the window, at the car pulling out of the drive on to the busy street and things started clicking into place.

Friday nights were great, because he got to spend them with her. Yeah, it was fun having pizza and beer, and watching a movie with her, but it was because it was with her. And, well, the sex was awesome, he wasn't going to deny that, but again, Elsa. He couldn't even imagine trying to go out and date someone else right now, he wasn't sure why she was either.

He needed to tell her, maybe she didn't know. Maybe she was trying to date other people because he was just being so casual about all of this.

He turned from the window, strode to the door, yanked it open and took long strides down the hall. He saw her stepping into her door, caught it just before it closed.

She jumped turning around and placing a hand over her chest.

"Jack, you scared me," she said, stepping aside to let him in, the door closing behind him.

She kicked off her heels, moaning as she did so. "Oh that feels better," she said, tossing her clutch onto the table.

"Elsa," he said, stepping over to her.

"Hmm?" she said, turning to look at him.

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, deeply, passionately. She froze for a moment, surprised at the sudden action before her hands slowly balled up in his shirt. He pulled back, kissed her again, and broke away.

"Well, hi to you too," she said, smiling up at him. "I guess you were serious about not wanting to miss your Friday night."

"No, it's not that," he said, shaking his head. "You were right about one thing though. Jealous. After you left I- I just couldn't stop thinking about you out with someone else. I spent the whole evening brooding over it, when I saw you come home I, I just," he trailed off, giving her shrug and motioned towards the embrace they were still in.

"Me going out, made you jealous?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said. "Really jealous. I think I made up some names for your date, whose ass I'm going to have to kick now."

"Date?"

"Kristoff?" he said, reminding her. "You know, the guy that you went out with tonight?"

"Kristoff? Tonight?" she repeated, giving him a strange look before a look of realization dawned on her, and she smiled, and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Jack, Kristoff wasn't my date."

"He wasn't?"

"No, he's my sister's boyfriend. He was picking me up for her birthday celebration."

"Your... sister's boyfriend," he repeated dumbly, staring at her. "So tonight..."

"I was out with my family, and some family friends. As I said, they arranged it all earlier this week, and I just forgot to tell you. It kind of snuck up on me, because I've been to busy with work."

"Sister's birthday," he repeated, still staring at her.

She bit her lip. "Does that change anything?"

He blinked at her, smiling slightly before bending to scoop her up into his arms. "Yeah, I'm not going to have to kick any ass."

She chuckled. "Now what?"

"Now, I get to see what is under that dress."

"Not much."

"Excellent."


End file.
